bomb_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bomb Games Part 1
PLOT One day in a everyday ordinarily town everything was quiet and peaceful. Until one day three kids known as Joseph, Trinity, and Robert got detention. Now you wonder how can three ordinary kids who live in an ordinary town cause such "destuction". Well you see there was other kids there too. One of the kids known as Fletcher (the baddest kid in the school) was in there. He was the big cause that started the destruction. A couple of days later Joseph and Trinity go to Robert's house. Robert is researching what the future would look like so Joseph and Trinity help him. They all got on their electronics. Joseph had a ipod, Trinity had a laptop, and Robert had a computer. Soon the electronics were acting wierd. Joseph knew what was going on and dropped his ipod and told them to run.Then all the electronics blew up. Luckily Joseph did not get injured, but sadily Trinity and Robert did. Trinty and Robert got sent straight to the hospital. When they woke up they saw Joseph and also realized they were missing body parts. Trinity was missing a leg and Robert lost an arm. Joseph each gave them a bag with goodies in it then they went too the cafeteria. They saw that the news was on and watched to see if they would be on there. Surprisingly they were. Joseph had a little smile on his face and the news ladie announced that Joseph had started a fundraiser for prostetic body parts. They watched as the fundraiser money went up and a lot of famous people came on the screen announcing a donation. After this Robert and Trinity go back to their hospital room. A couple of days later they come out of the hospital and all three decided to go to Robert's house. Note: I think if i remember Robert and Trinity has there prostetic body parts. When they arrive at Robert's house they see a huge tree house in Robert's backyard. Trinity and Robert are wondering how it got their, but Joseph knows the answer. Joseph explains that he used his scholarship money and said that he gets them all the time. A couple of days later they recieve a video chat from Fletcher/ the ODBomber. He go the name ODBomber because he has blew up a lot of electronics. The ODB explains to them that he will eventually blow off a very special ladie,s head. A few days later Robert's mom brings lunch. The kids think it's the ODB because they looked out the window. They saw her turned around in a black hoodie which is what the ODB was wearing in the video chat. They eventually let her in and she explained she was just bringing food. When she left the ODB killed her. The three not knowing it they do eventually find out that she is dead. The ODB video chats them again and says he has blew off the special ladies head. They start guessing answers and eventually found out that he blew off the statue of liberties head. A few more days later Joseph's dad dies. He goes to the funeral and meets a guy by the name of Greg who is actually the ODB. When Joseph finds out who he is the ODB tazes him and takes off in a helicopter with a cross on it. When Joseph wakes up he heads home to robert's tree house. Before he got their Greg showed up. He is portaying a sales man and asks Robert and Trinity if they want to buy the item he is selling. When Joseph arrives he sees Greg/ODB through a tree house window and imeadiatly calls 911. When 911 show up Joseph runs inside and Greg tries to stab Robert and Trinity but fails, however Joseph is standing in front of the backdoor and guards the ODB but stabs him nearly killing Joseph. The police come inside and calls the hospital and asks where did the ODB go. They reply out the back door but we have no idea where he went. Characters Greg/ODB/Fletcher- the bad guy *Joseph- the smart one *Trinity- the other smart one and Robert's girl friend. Robert- the leader *In this book Joseph is smarter than Trinity. Important Stuff After each part it goes up two yrs later. The ODB will bomb only the U.S. & just maybe just maybe bomb other countries. If you make a new page plz put the name of the part and the part it is. Category:Important things to know.